


Brightest Of Them All

by danaewrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaewrites/pseuds/danaewrites
Summary: Two completely different people, who met at the right time, in the right place,for the right reason.Perhaps they shouldn't have taken the scarf off.Perhaps it was a mistake.Or perhaps, it was fate.A story about two partners in crime, who kept their identities from each other a secret until...updates every weekAlso posted on wattpad!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Shiro -22  
> Lance -21  
> Keith -21  
> Lance's sister -13  
> Lance's mother -45

"Let's go." Said the boy with the blue jeans, adjusting the scarf for the last time before he peeks a peek out of the corner.

_Good, no one is there._

Keith ran his fingers through his hair and tightened his ponytail. He made sure his scarf was covering his lips and his nose.He put on the black and red gloves and nodded to the boy who was now giving him a thumbs up.

Lance moved quickly.He placed his body behind the big wooden cart and took a big breath.He was used to this.He would do this everynight, except the weekends.

Slowly, he held his hand up and made a signal to Keith to  _move forward._

Keith with a quite easy way, jumped on the horse and the horse left a surprised voice. His partner had made sure the owner of the wooden cart and the horse wasn't around to hear it. He slipped his hand over the side of the horse, where there was a small backpack. His fingers touched  a purse. He quickly opened it and emptied it, taking the money and putting them in his pockets. He fell off the horse and grabbed the sandwich someone had left behind. Keith wondered;

_why would anyone leave behind such a well made sandwich?_

They both ran back to the empty street they first started from and started climbing the walls. Once they helped each other go on the roof, they sighed in relief.

"Well that one went well. Good job, Red.'' Said Lance while looking down on the sandwich the other boy was holding.

Keith noticed. Lance didnt want him to notice because he knew he would give half of it to him. But he did. The boy quickly snatched the bread in two and gave one of it to his partner.

"Eat, you look really skinny lately. Have you even been eating?"

The boy laughed.It was a quick laugh, one that Keith thought wasn't even there.

"Gracias" He  _loved_  it when Keith was this generous.

"No problem, same place tommorow?" Asked the boy with the red scarf and a smile formed in his cheeks.

Lance didnt have to see his face to know that he was smiling. He simply  _knew._ His eyes just were a little more chaotic than usual and his cheeks would turn to a pale pink colour. He usually got spaced out when Keith did that. He couldn't let himself do that again.

"Will be my pleasure" Said the blue scarfed figure as it turned around to disappear.

"Wait."

Lance turned around and saw Keith holding money in his palm. He took it.

"You keep spacing out. Are you okay?"

Lance froze for a moment, wanting nothing more than earth to open and swallow him. He hates lying to Keith.

"Of course I am! I'm the smiley guy, remember?"

"I know when someones lying, blue, want to talk about it?"

"Adios!" 

The boy quickly and methodically jumped from roof to roof.

Keith sat there for a moment, not taking his eyes off of him. He let out a sigh and walked lazily back to the Voltron St.

Shiro is away so he could have the entire house for himself.

Shiro is Keith's friend. He is like a brother to him. They met when Keith was 7, and Shiro was 10. It was a sunny day and Keith had been sitting for about an hour on the swing of a playground, lazily putting pressure with his feet on the ground so he would go back and forth.

back and forth.

back and forth.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Do you wanna play with me? I'm Shiro, I'm 10."

Keith remembered every single word of the black haired child.He had promised himself not to ever forget that memory.

The memory of when Keith had made his first friend.

It was 2 a.m. Keith had fallen asleep on the couch. The couch once was painted with a deep purple colour, made with so many details. Now, the colour had faden away and it was at the edge of breaking. Shiro sewed it every once in a while, but nothing worked.

He heard the door creaking and he jumped out of the couch.

"Who is there?"

"Damn Keith, you really need to relax, it's me."

Keith without being noticed made his way to the garage. Thats where Keith was living. An old bed, probably smaller than the bed he should be sleeping in with filfthy white sheets. Around the bed were hundreds of old books, wooden small tables, and some old wardrobes, full of stickers. Keith sat on the mattress and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

7 a.m.

Lance woke up, threw water at his face and quickly brushed his teeth. He put his books in the schoolbag, grabbed his olive jacket and walked in his sisters room.

"Wake up sleepyhead." The boy kissed his sister in the cheek and whispered again,

"We're gonna be late."

His sister yawned and smiled, still sleepy from before.

Lance sat down in the front porch. It was quiet, as always. Mist was covering the houses but Lance could still feel the rays of the sunshine touching his skin and warming him.

Lance was a morning person. He liked studying early in the morning, while the sun was still up and he didn't need to turn on any light. He liked looking at the sky, imagining the clouds as  dragons with mouths full of fire and big wings or whatever animal his imagination would let him see. Lance liked the colour blue because of the sky. He remembers his dad listening to him while Lance showed him a sky full of puppies, lions, fairies and mermaids.

Truth is, Lance missed his father. He was a kind man. He had a brown skin tone, with blue eyes and a big mustache. He looked funny, Lance admitted but he was so nice. He had a small market in the centre of the town, which provided them enough money to live. Now that his father is dead, who would take care of that shop? Company leaders want to tear it down more than anything but his mother refused to accept their offer. The offer? Money. Many money. It was the best place in town, everyone knew it was there but not many went in it. That's why the wanted that area empty.

"I'm ready now, let's go." His sister looked at him and they held their hands, walking down the street.

Something, someone caught Lance's attention for a second. It was the boy from his classroom, Keith. He hated that boy. He would never talk to him after-

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

He turned his head around, ignoring his existence like he never was there. They soon arrived at school, Lance and Pidge weren't the same age, which meant they had to attend different classes.

They sat down in their desks, each one either talking or quickly doing their next class homework, because they had forgotten about it.

Keith arrived 10 minutes later and sat down at the last desk. The teacher had stopped hoping Keith's grades would get better, stopped shouting at him for always being late and stopped believing in him.

Keith just couldn't help but fail. He would fail his exams, he would fail the tests. In the only subject he was good at, was astrology. He  _loved_  astrology. Classes worst student but still, in astrology, he was at the top.

"I'm gonna announce the notes from the quiz you took last time and then proceed to our basics."

The teacher held a white sheet, with a list of the names of the students in the classroom and started telling he grades they took.

Lance Garcia, A.

...

John Samuell, A.

...

...

...

Keith Anderson, F.

"Until next time, have a good summer and study, a little." The teacher laughed in a friendly way.

"Not you two." She pointed at Lance and Keith, and told them to come closer.

The two boys looked at each other for a split of a second and asked themselves

What do  _I_  have to do with  _him_?

"Lance, you are the our classes top student. I want you to meet with Keith every week throughout the summer and help him revise. For exchange, Keith will help you at astrology. He is very good at it. I heard you are re-taking your astrology exams because you failed them, right?"

They both held their breaths.

_We what?!_

This can't be happening

"I'm gonna have to help him?! He is the worst! He hasn't taken any grade higher than F from the beggining of the school year! Ms. Allura, please!!"

Keith still couldn't progress the shock. Keith would- and he had to-

_This is insane._

They looked like they were gonna kill each other. Lance didn't hate anyone as much as he hates Keith. He was so stubborn. He was mean. Atleast, that's what Lance thought he was.

Why? Because when they were younger, someone had written under Lances desk that he was stupid and Lance thought Keith had done it. He didn't even consider someone else writing it. He was sure it was him. He knew it.

Lance and Keith were furious. They just couldn't believe they were gonna waste their summer studying. And the worst thing? They were gonna be studying together. In a room. Alone. Starting at Sunday.

Sunday was one day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltron Street. Isn't that what Keith called it?

Lance continued looking at a ripped paper and then searching with his eyes for the house. Keith described it as a wooden small house, with an iron porch door. And as his eyes passed house by house, desperate to find a house with an iron door, something caught his gaze.

It was just as he described it. A wooden small house, with many wild plants growing at areas they shouldn't be growing at. Dead trees, so weak you wouldn't be surprised if a thunderstorm passed by and the trees were dancing in the air. A friendly face then walked out of the corner and waved at Lance.  
Keith sweared he saw a smirk forming in Lance's lips.

"This place is hard to find."

Keith instead didn't answer, but reached out to grab onto the green plants that were growing for decades and had covered a big part of the wooden wall.

"You comin'?"

Lance was curious. What was Keith doing?

Keith offerred the boy help and Lance gladly accepted it. He wasn't good at this.

That's why Red does all the climbing-parkour work.

Red.

His heart skipped a beat for a moment. He wondered what Red would be doing right now. Would he be with his friends? Would he be out stealing peoples wallets?

Instead, Red was right there, helping someone climb to the roof of his kind of house, so they can study.

Keith sat on the bricks. He patted on the floor like it was the most ordinary thing.

Lance gave him a what the fuck? Look.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of having a desktop. It's not my house either, we will have to work like this, are you okay with that?"

Lance sat down and handed him the books he has been carrying all along.

Keith glanced at the boy for assurance, because damn.

He doesn't remember having any of those books that there were now lying infront of him.

By the time they were done with geography, it was already dark.

They both were tipsy from the alcohol Keith had previously found in Shiro's fridge, and Lance didn't look like he was anytime soon going to stop drinking.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"When I came here, you said this wasn't your house. Who the fuck does this house belong to?"

Keith smiled. He had a warm, friendly smile. His teeth would never be showing but it was... it was familiar. He sure had seen that smile before, he just wasn't sure where.

"I suppose you won't remember a thing tommorow so, i guess i'll tell you"Keith started saying.

"My parents left me at an orphanage when I was around the age of 7. I ran away from there and i learned not to rely on others. That's when.."

Keith took his time saying that story,that sounded so interesting in Lance's ears.

"That's when i met Shiro." His face turned brighter while saying that sentence, like Shiro was the only one in his life. "Shiro was 10 when he found me at a playground, i was 9. He shared his house with me and he still shares his house with me, he still... he still cares for me"

Lance smelled like liquor. He was drunk. He was so drunk.

Lance lied backwards, resting his back on the cold side of the bricks.

"My dad passed away."

Keith looked at him.

Why would he say that?

"It happened 3 years ago, when we first found out he had level 3 cancer. It was years and years of chemotherapy with no results.The cancer kept spreading in his lungs, up until the point he couldn't fight anymore. It has been a year without him around here."

Keith stopped looking at the ground and looked at Lance. He looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were red and tears were waiting to fall.

"I miss him."

And that's when Lance burried his head in his arms and started crying. He hasn't cried over that topic for a while. It felt good. It felt good crying. It felt good because Keith didn't seem to be the type of person to judge him about it.

Suddenly, he felt warmth starting to surround his body and the only word that popped in his head was

Safe.

He felt safe in Keith's arms. It was a feeling he hasn't been familiar with but as Keith reached out for his hand and held it, it was like heaven was there, next to him, wrapping his arms around his torso and

God,

It felt so good.

It felt too great to be real. 

Lance didn't care. He didn't care if the next day he found Keith running around the school telling people he had cried.

Simply because, in that very moment, Lance felt like he and Keith were the only people left in the world.

And while the two boys were hugging each other, a small fairy began her trip, a sparkle lit up and something impossible happened.

It was love.

In a split of a second, something terrifying yet beautiful happened.

Lance locked his ocean blue eyes on Keith's charcoal-painted eyes, and for a second,

Keith got lost in them.

They leaned in, and their lips met midway.

They opened their mouths, desperate for more.

It was warm.

It was a warm kiss that made Keith have butterflies-

Screw that,

It made Keith's stomach feel completely fucked up

That kiss fucked him up in the most beautiful yet painful way.

But that didn't stop them.

They only stopped when it was neccessary, only to catch their breaths.

And after those seconds that their lips weren't against each other, both of them left moans of pleasure,

Hands moving slowly to touch each others face,

Feel every little detail.

Their fingers locked, holding their hands and Keith moved his lips to the back of Lance's neck, leaving bruises and bites behind. 

Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance smelled like..

He smelled like almond blossom, with a scent of caramel.

It was a weird, but so distracting smell.

It was his favourite smell.

And god, Keith wanted more.

Keith wanted to kiss every inch of him, feel every piece of skin, smell his body.

Keith wanted to make Lance his.

After a while, Lance passed out, too drunk to even move.

Keith couldn't believe what just happened. Two completely different people, found comfort and warmth in each other. Maybe he was thinking it too much. Maybe it didn't mean anything. But the problem is,

Keith wanted it to mean something.

"Hey, you passed out." 

Keith said, his lips still flavored with the soft touch of the drunk guys.

It was 5:45 am.

Lance now was fully awake, looking at Keith with a confused expression.

"You were drunk."

Lance sighed in despair.

"I should get going.. can we have that astrology thing at Tuesday?"

"Sure thing. Will be you okay on the way back?"

The boy with the olive green jacket jumped from the spot with ease and nodded.

I'm not that drunk, i can find my way home.

When Lance arrived home, it was 6 am. His mother heard the creaking of the door and slowly got up from the couch, a cigarette still in between her fingers.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Lance didn't bother answering. He knew she didn't care. She was curious. She wanted an explanation not because she was worried, simply out of curiosity.

She was angry. She grabbed the boy with her hands, nearly ripping his shirt apart.

"Hey! You're gonna give me a proper answer when i'm talking to you!"

Lance cursed. 

Why the fuck do you care?

Lance looked at her with tears in his eyes. Not tears from sadness.

Tears from disappointment.

"Why? Missed me?"

His voice was soft. Soft because he was close at breaking down. He was quiet. Quiet because maybe, maybe he shouldn't raise his voice anymore.

She was anyways gonna pretend she didn't hear him screaming for help.

The woman tossed the boy, making him land on the floor at the tables legs.

"You piece of junk. You are a disgrace! Y- You ungrateful creature, i swear i'm gonna beat you to dea-"

"Stop it!!" 

It was a girly voice, coming from a 13 year old. 

Lance stood on his feet again, angrier than before.

"That's all you're good at!Beating me!You have become someone else since he passed away!

Lance pointed at the frame standing on the top of the shelf.

That picture was taken at Lance's graduation. There was a woman with a big bright smile and in her arms there was a young girl, his sister, Pidge. Pidge was wearing a green hat Lance bought her earlier. On the front, there were black capital letters.

THIS GIRL IS A TECHNO FREAK!

Next to Pidge, there was a man who was so much like Lance.

They had the same hairstyle and even the same facial expressions. His fingers were making a V shape, while hugging his wife at the same time.

In the middle there were two boys, dressed in black academic dresses, with a square academic hat on top of them. They were holding two big yellow papers;

This diplom goes to Hunk Tsuyoshi, in honor of graduating.

This diplom goes to Lance Garcia, in honor of graduating.

"You don't cook for us anymore, you don't care for us. Beating me is fine, but im not gonna allow her seeing you like that! She deserves a good fucking mother, not a whore who sleeps with people for money!"

The woman walked out the door, shuting it so hard behind her, Lance thought the wall was gonna break and started running.

Running where?

Lance didn't know. But he didn't care either.

"Are you okay?"

It was Pidge's voice, helping him to get up.

The boy fell down on his knees and hugged his sister, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't deserve this.You don't deserve any of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is chapter 2, don't have much to tell but a thank you to all the accounts that helped me and this fanfiction get noticed! I really appreciated it!   
> Don't forget: Leave me a comment with your opinions and tips! I'm not an expert in writing and neither am I fluent in english so, if someone spots a mistake in my writing, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

The next two nights went better than usual.

This time, they decided to rob a house. It was risky, yet they had to do it. They owed money and couldn't afford clothes and food. They silently entered the house while everyone was sleeping, opened the drawers and stole jewelry, rings and money.

Keith couldn't help but think of Lance and what happened between them that day.

Keith was glad he was sober. He was glad he got the chance to kiss Lance's liquid-tasting lips, smell the almond blossom in his hair. But what has been on repeat since that night in his brain is the question

_Does Lance remember?_

Does he remember what he talked about with him?

Does he remember what Keith told him?

Does he remember kissing him?

Or did all this go to waste?

Would they move on and forget any of this ever happened?

Or would they turn this kiss into something bigger,

Something better?

Keith decided it was best not to talk to Lance about it the following day. He decided it was better not to mess him up, when he had so many things he needed to think about already.

Unfortunately, that plan didn't go well, simply because Lance  _noticed._

He noticed the bite marks. He noticed the small bruises the boy with the mullet had left like traces on his skin and as much as he would like not to have thoughts like that, Lance wondered.

_What even happened that night?_

It was Tuesday, which meant Lance had to search for that house again. Which meant he had to sit next to that boy, listen to him, teach him. Lance made a deal with himself.

_I won't ask him._

_I won't ask him about the love marks, i won't ask him about anything._

_I will pretend like nothing happened._

“ Solve as many questions as you can, i'll correct them after you're done.”

Keith couldn't concentrate. How could he concentrate? He ended up answering more than the half of the questions incorrectly. Lance was running in his mind all day and night.

_Lance_

_Lance_

_Lance_

_Lance_

_I need to ask him._

_I need to know_

_I have to_

It was a little later than seven o' clock and they were already finished with geography and english.

Infront of them, the sun starting to hide behind mountains and little houses, giving the moon its turn to shine. Beautiful colours started flying around red, orange and some shades of pink. And the way the sunlight fell upon Keith's hair made him less... intolerable? He looked calm. He looked so down to earth but at the same time, it was like he was wandering. He was thinking about something.

_Just what could Keith be thinking about?_

_I'm pretty sure it’s not vocabulary, though._

Lance had to admit, Keith was handsome. The way his hair fell on his sweaty neck, black shadows forming under them. The way his black eyes sparkled and the freckles that covered the most part of his face from his nose to his cheeks his big eyebrows under strays of hair that fell on his forehead.

His body was also nice built, his upper body trained and full of muscles, followed by curves up until the end of his legs. He used to always wear black pants and a black t-shirt, with a white-red jacket with a stripe of yellow that blue had last time teased him about because according to Lance, it looked tiny on him.

It was late and wind started blowing from the east making it chilly.

“That's Ursa Major. You can just call it Great Bear though, it’s the same.”

Keith had a deep voice, he sounded so calming. Especially when he talked about the stars. He sure  _loved_  the universe. He knew every detail of it. Every asterism, every planet. In explaining the galaxy, Keith was without a doubt, the best. Lance knew that. Maybe that’s why Keith’s eyes sparkled with excitement and passion everytime he got to see the clouds and moon and count the stars. His face softened and got lost in the countless names of small shiny dots, that he so well had memorized in him.

That boy. He was complicated.

He somehow managed to be a douchebag and Lance hated him for the past years, now he just think he is complicated and mysterious. He definitely wasn’t the type to talk about personal life with him and Lance had absolutely no problem with that. It’s not like they had to become friends, they only had to help each other with the studying and  _that’s it, right?_

“Oh and, careful with the truth or false questions in the exams, they are pretty tricky. The brightest star in the sky a human with naked eye can see is Sirius A, known as the Dog Star. Its name comes from the Greek word for scorching. It’s actually a double star system, with a very bright primary and a dimmer secondary star. That’s it. That’s the brightest star. That’s the  _brightest of them all_.”

Lance while trying to process all that information, thought it was worth asking.

“Keith.”

The boy turned his head down to earth and looked at Lance, who was now looking at him with eyes full of curiosity and interest.

“Don’t you feel like all this, will go to waste? What if..”

Lance thought about what to say next

“What if we indeed are  _alone_ in this universe? What if we are trying so desperately to reach new planets, just because humanity needs something to spend its time on, something to  _work_ on?”

Keith progressed his friend’s question for a minute, and made sure to give an answer that will answer his thoughts.

“Have you ever imagined how small earth is? We are like a grain of sand, maybe even smaller than that. I don’t know if we will ever find life in other planets, but hoping we do so gives me hope. It’s unknown how many galaxies there are. We aren’t special. This planet, this society is so  _small_ compared to all this.”

Keith opened his arms and pointed to the night sky, and Lance finally  _saw_  why Keith was so interested in it. The fact that they might never find answers to their questions, the fact that somewhere outside there, there might be a person named Lance, there might be a person named Keith, they might be friends. They might live far away from each other.  _Somewhere_  in that chaos, there’s a little boy questioning himself the same things the two 21 year olds are at this moment questioning theirselves. Maybe he already knows the answers to those questions. Maybe after all, Sirius A isn’t the brightest star. Maybe there’s a bigger and prettier star.

“Maybe we  _are_  alone in this world, though. But we can’t let loneliness overwhelm us. We have the need to believe in something, look forward to something. Even if we know we might never satisfy our needs.”

It was almost 2 am now, and Lance couldn’t stop repeating Keith’s words in his head.

> _“Maybe we are alone in this world, though. But we can’t let loneliness overwhelm us. We have the need to believe in something, look forward to something. Even if we know we might never satisfy our needs._

_Keith_ fell asleep without even realising so, thinking about the galaxy but the only thing that tortured him in the back of his head was that damn Lance and his stupid kiss that Keith can’t recover from.

Lance turned over and let his back rest on the cold bricks and turned his head to the boy next to him.

_He fell asleep?_

_He looks... peaceful._

A cold breeze made Lance shiver and for some reason, he didn’t think of himself.

He thought of Keith.

Slowly, he took off his olive oil jacket and held it in his hands. That jacket, it was precious to him. It was a gift from his dad for his 15th birthday and he hasn’t taken it off since. It’s the only thing his papa has left him, and he loves it so much.

Carefully, he covered Keith’s upper body with it and Keith brought the sleeve in his cheek and hid a small smile forming on his lips.

It was  _warm._

It smelled the exact same way Lance smelled like. Almond blossom.

Keith could get used to this smell.

It’s the same smell Keith wanted to wake up with, the person carrying it right next to him. He wanted to see Lance’s stupid hair, brown skin tone, feel his body and he wishes he could just kiss him without going insane.

_Shit._

_What time is it...?_

_I was supposed to meet Red at 3 am._

_Shit, I’m late._

He quickly jumped off the roof and rushed to the meeting spot.

He got relieved when he saw that Red wasn’t there.

But,

_Where was he?_

He didn’t have time to think about it.

The Galras always went there at 3:30 am.

The Galras were a group of badass wannabies, who beated whoever got in their way. Red and Blue of course were cautious and timed their actions with accuracy, to make sure they didn't ever ran into them.Their group leader was Zarkon's son called Lotor, a middle aged boy, who leaded the group with his own will, not giving a shit about anyone.

He wouldn’t have any chance getting away from them if they found him.

He would get hurt really badly.

And so, when he was about to check if anyone was coming, something heavy fell on his head and something metallic met his stomach. It was painful, and he immediately fell on the ground.

He couldn’t breathe.

Everything was getting darker.

Everything blacked out.

"Red, help me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i wanted to post this chapter on Lance's birthday. Thank you for everything, Lance!! Happy birthday <3\. Boii this story is about to get a twisttt if you want to see some mini spoilers in my story, follow my insta @poemsvia. Also, i might have to shorten the chapters from now on so the story wont end too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It wasn't long until he started waking up.

_Where am I...?_

_Why is my head spinning..._

_Why... am I tied to a chair?!_

Lance desperately tried to untie himself, but the rope was way too strong and his feet and hands were also tied.

He looked around him.

He could see a big lamp hanging from the ceiling above him, but everything else was dark. He had a bad headache and could feel blood dripping from the top of his head.

"Finally, you're awake."

He couldn't see who just spoke, but he had a pretty good idea.

"I was starting to get bored."

A figure stepped out from the darkness and came closer to Lance.

It was him. It was the same person who had killed and tortured so many people. It was the son of Zarkon, the most despicable person on earth. His white like snow hair, his yellow eyes that stared right through Lance's soul and his purple skin, because of his origin.

"Slept well?"

Lance was trying to move his hands and beat the shit out of him, but he couldn't.

And that's what made him furious.

He couldn't move.

"You-, let me go!"

"Uh-ah, why should I do that?"

"You pervert, Red will fucking-"

"Red?"

Lotor looked confused.

"Hah. Haven't you yet understood? Red wasn't there with you. He wasn't there because he doesn't and will never care about you. You're just a pawn for him, that gets the job done.  If he really was worried about you, he wouldn't let you be tied to this chair, so helpless looking."

Lance froze.

_What is he talking about?_

_Red does care about me, right?_

_He is worried about me, right?_

Lance felt like crying, but tears wouldn't fall. He was in danger, yet his brain got drifted to _him._

"W-what are you saying- he- of course he cares about me."

Lotor kneeled and grabbed Lance's face with his left hand.

"Tell me now, pretty boy, is your Red still mad at me?"

Lance moved his head quickly and met Lotor's forehead. It hurt, but Lotor didn't feel a thing.

Lotor nodded to two people standing next to Lance, and they quickly turned their hands to a fist, and punched Lance. 

_Fuck._

Blood started dripping from his nose.

"What... What do you mean by that? How do you know Red?"

Blue was confused.

_Do they know each other?_

_No, Red would tell me._

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_I don't know._

Keith found himself in the same place, covered with a jacket he has somewhere seen before.

It was Lance's jacket.

How could he be wrong?

It had the same scent as Lance.

_Lance_

_Where is he?_

His books were thrown on the roof, making it look like when Lance left, he was in a rush, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

_Why the hell did i sleep?_

_Lance, where are you?_

He jumped from the roof, landing on his feet. He set off to find Lance.

_What if something has happened to him?_

_I am the one to blame,_

_It's all my fault._

An hour or two had passed, Keith couldn't really tell. He was drained, he hadn't stopped once looking for Lance.

And then he  _saw_  it.

The Galra's secret base.

_Is there a chance... Lance is in there?_

_No, I have to be sure._

He took the black scarf off his belt and tied it around his neck.

_Hang in there, Lance._

"I see. He hasn't got tired yet. He still envys his sweet revenge more than anything."

_This is all a dream._

_Tommorow, I'm gonna wake up, have breakfast with Pidge, study with Keith and then i will meet Red_.

_This is nonsense._

"I suppose i have to tell you now, though."

"Your beloved Red isn't who you think he is. He has seen evil, and he isn't innocent. You should get away from him. Everyone has abandoned him, why would you be an exception?"

"Stop it..."

"You will leave each other"

"Shut up..."

"He's just using you"

"SHUT UP!!"

All Lance could do was raise his voice. 

He couldn't defend his self, he couldn't move.

All he could do was talk.

All of a sudden, the door broke down open,

and suddenly, a friendly mullet appeared, and two eyes he would see whenever he layed to bed.

Lance had been losing lot of blood.

"Red..."

Lance's eyes shut down in the view of Red beating and kicking people.

Keith was all fired up.

He was ready to get revenge, he had been waiting for this his whole life.

_Today's the day, mom, dad._

He managed to avoid many punches, but unfortunately, some blades found their way around and pierced his skin.

The floor was now painted with a red paint,

and on top of it were laying dead or badly hurt bodies.

He fell on his knees, and checked his injuries.

_Shit._

Two shoes appeared, and Keith looked up to see  _who_ it was.

And of course, it was the same person who appeared in his nightmares everynight, the same person who wouldn't let him rest.

"Hello, Keith."

Keith was ready to blow out. He wanted nothing more than just look at his dying face, but first he needed answers.

"You... I'm gonna kill you."

"Came for the lucky guy?"

Lotor looked at a boy tied in a chair, his clothes stained with blood 

Keith's eyes now were wide open.

"What- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Oh, nothing, fun hasn't begun yet, wanna join?"

Keith stood on his feet again, and threw his arm in the air, but Lotor dodged all of Keith's punches.

"Why? Why did you do that? I was 6 fucking years old, Lotor! I was 6! Why did you have to do that?"

Keith continiously tried to hurt the man, but he was just too skillful. 

"They stood on my way, there were nothing but an obstacle for me."

Keith was getting angrier and angrier.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE TO _YOU_! NOT TO ME, CAN YOU IMAGINE? CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW  _DIFFICULT_  IT HAS BEEN FOR ME?"

"No, and I do not wish to know"

Keith was filled with hatred. He was more aggresive than ever.

Lance was slowly waking up, his head still heavy. He could see two bodies moving quickly infront of him.

And it was  _him_.

And he need help.

As soon as possible.

He reached out for a knife the body of a man next to him was holding.

_Just a little more._

_I almost reached it._

He moved his fingers and cutted through the rope. 

He couldn't stand still, but his friend needed help.

It was sudden,

Lotor's death.

Keith was glad he didn't kill him. Now he knew exactly what kind of a  man Lotor was.

He was the kind of a man who would kill a random, just because they stood on his way.

Lance fell on the ground immediately after Lotor died.

"Blue...?"

Lance smiled right before he fell anconscious.

"Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL haven't watched season 3 and i keep seeing spoilers EVERYWHERE bc i dont have netflix soo im extremely sad :') Anyways, as i said before, the chapters are gonna get shorter from now on! Leave me a comment with your opinion on my fic so far! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Keith found himself carrying Lance in his arms.

Holding him, not knowing where to go.

_Shiro isn't home,_

_so just hold on a little longer._

_You will be okay, i promise you that_.

Keith layed Lance on that rusty old couch in the living room, bringing his head to rest on a pillow. He opened the drawers and looked for towels. He brought alcohol, a bucket filled with water and many bandages.

"Sorry buddy, this gonna sting a bit."

Carefully, he took the needle and started patching Lance up. He stopped the bleedings and took care of his cuts.

When he was done, he couldn't help it but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry.. Blue.'"

"You were hurt b-because of me."

He couldn't hold back the tears and he felt like he was drowning in them.

"I'm so fucking sorry."

"Everyone around me..-

"They just end up getting hurt."

"I thought maybe it's a coincidence, you know? Maybe it wasn't my fault. And so i let people in, i let them see the real me. And yet here you are... Blue. Beaten up, because of me. I-I'm sorry. It's lonely. It's terribly lonely, but i can endure it."

"I'm sorry-"

Lance started waking up.

He felt like smiling, but the pain held him back. It was Red who saved him.

"Red..?"

"Wh- are you crying??"

Keith felt like it was bad for others to see him cry. They would think he is weak and wanted them to feel sorry for him.

"No."

Keith wiped his tears with his wrist, but his eyes were still puffy

"It's nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I- wait, you.."

Blue looked at his body. They wounds were covered up and didn't hurt as much, and he wasn't bleeding.

"Uhh you were bleeding, I'm sorry."

Blue looked back at the boy.

"Why are you apologising?"

"More importantly..."

His eyes locked at Red's sides.

"You are hurt."

"Let me help you"

Lance moved his body to sit straight, reaching to Keith's injury.

"Wait- No,leave me alone!"

And it was that moment. If that moment never happened, Keith's life would continue as it is.

If Keith hadn't slapped Lance's hand to force him not to touch him. If Lance's hand wouldn't go near his mouth. If the black scarf hadn't fallen on the couch. If Red hadn't looked at Blue. If he hadn't found out.

They both got the goosebumps.

Red didn't realise what he was about to find out.

He was about to find out Blue's identity.

His eyes moved from seeing a black scarf thrown on the surface of an old sofa, to seeing-

Seeing the same brown skin as the boy that was running in his mind all day and night.

The exact blue eyes, the same round lips and those almond blossom scented hair.

The two boys were left with their mouths wide open, their eyes clearly painted with terror.

 _This is horrible_.

One of the few people i care about, got hurt. And the worst?

They got hurt because of me.

"H-Hey, Red?"

"Yeah..?

"Uh, eh, y-you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Sorry."

They didn't exchange a word until Lance was just about to leave.

_That garden. It probably is just my imagination but,doesn't it look like Keith's house..?_

He couldn't really tell, since he never got in, and they would always climb from the backyard but, it sure was familiar.

Blue was just about to leave, Keith was just about to close the door, when...

"Hey, man."

Keith looked at who was now facing him.

"Do you... know who i am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know. This is way too short. IM SORRY. Also, im so ready for october. Keith's birthday, voltron season 4 and mlb season 2?? Is it christmas?Ahh anyways, have a great day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning. Angst ahead.**

"Do you... know me?"

Four words. Four words, yet they made Keith unable to speak, because he didn't know what to say.

_Yes. You happen to be the guy i like and just before now you were covered in bruises because of me._

_That's definitely a way to lose touch with someone_.

"Lance.."

Lance was trying to avoid eye contact, but guess he was curious about what Keith would answer. An emotion, an eyebrow raise, a tear, a laugh, something. But Keith's face was emotionless.

"..."

"...No, I don't."

What a surprise, Lance's mom wasn't laying drunk on the couch, watching some weird series or something.

He looked around for her but then he saw Pidge sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Welcome back."

She said, folding the corner of the page so she can continue reading it later.

"Hey sis."

Pidge squinted her eyes, and pointed to Lance to come closer to her.

"In what trouble did you get yourself into again?"

"Oh- well, let's just say i ran into some muggers"

"My god, Lance, are you nuts?! You shouldn't be outside this late! What if-"

Pidge held her breath. Was Lance crying?

_Did i say something wrong?_

_"_ This too much, Pidge."

Lance let himself lay on Pidge's lap.

"Everything's too much."

Pidge kissed Lance's forehead, and ran her fingers through her brothers soft brown hair.

"I know, Lance, I know."

        

* * *

 

Keith felt sick. Lance has been by his side this whole time.

How the  _hell_  did he not notice?

_God, i need a bath._

In a few minutes the tub was filled with boiling hot water and Keith had taken his clothes off and put himself in it.

_Sigh._

He felt his injuries aching, his muscles relaxing. His skin felt like it was on fire, yet he somehow liked it.

He took his time processing what had previously happened... Lotor was dead. He was never coming back. He knew revenge wouldn't bring his parents back, but he yearned for it like Icarus yearned for the sun.[*] But now, what?

His stubborness had had another person nearly killed.

Keith soaked himself for a long hour before he decided it was time for him to get out of the bathroom, holding his breath under the surface of the water.

He turned his body face to face with the mirror, looking at himself.

_God, Keith. How did you become like this?_

He couldn't cry anymore, though. He had shed his tears throughout his whole life.

A voice interrupted his thoughts

"Keith?"

Keith opened the door.

A tall man was standing behind the door smiling, but the smile faded as soon as he saw in what condition Keith was.

"Shiro."

Keith mumbled

He hugged him like he was gonna vanish in any minute now.

_Thank you_

_Thank you for always sticking with my stubborn, broken, annoying, hotheaded and temperamental self._

Shiro slowly hugged the boy in his arms back.

"What happened?"

They both sat on the kitchen table, and Shiro warmed some milk and poured in it Keith's favourite cereal, Fruit Loops.

Shiro didn't want to pressure him, but his continious glances over the boy  _might_  have given him away.

Silence was soon broken by the black haired boy

"It's Lotor."

Shiro looked at Keith in fear

"What about him?"

"He's... dead."

"How?!"

Shiro's voice was now raised, obviously confused and searching for answers.

"That doesn't matter."

"I-"

"He deserved it."

Keith clenched his fist.

"That bastard, he deserved it."

Shiro forced a smile on his face

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

          

* * *

 

They both couldn't sleep, though.

Keith quietly climbed up to the usual roof and looked at the starry sky.

He looked again and again all over the different shades of blue,

adjoining star after star,

forming Hercules, Cygnus, Cetus, Draco and so many more.

shooting stars passing infront of his view,

until he was too tired to form another asterism.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] In greek mythology Daedalus and his son Icarus attempted to escape Crete by constructing wings, using feathers and wax. Daedalus warned Icarus to fly neither too low to the sea so the dampness wouldn't clog his wings, nor too high so the sun's heat melt them. But Icarus, ignored his fathers instructions and dared to fly close to the sun. The wings got destroyed, and he fell in the sea, where he drowned.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for waiting my bored ass to actually write a chapter,, lmao. This is really short, but i really didn't have any inspiration. I'll try to write a longer one for chapter 7. Anyways, as always, leave me a comment with your opinion on the fic so far, see you at the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up early that day, he didn't really feel sleepy. His eyes differed in closing, so he didn't get much sleep that night either.

He sat on his bed for some minutes, looking nothing in particular. He could use some company. 

He brushed his teeth, wore the usual clothes and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He poured milk into a bowl, grabbed a fork and sat on the the table, putting the cereal in the bowl.

Once he was done, he slowly slipped into Pidge's room, stepping on his toes so he doesn't wake her up. The sun had just risen, and he sure knew Pidge was _not_ a morning person. 

_That dork._

_Why does she stay up late making so many theories about technology when she knows she will regret it at the morning?_

Lance couldn't help but lean down and kiss Pidge on her cheek.

"Hmph."

_Oops_

Pidge's blurry vision soon went back to normal, and she noticed her brother staring at her.

"Lance?"

"Ah, shit, sorry, i woke you up."

Pidge rubbed her eyes.

"It's all good."

She saw Lance all dressed up and wondered what time it was

"I didn't sleep throughout the whole day.. Did I?"

A smile formed in Lance's lips

"No, you techno freak, it's around 7 am or so."

"Oh.. good. Where you goin'?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna go over to Hunk's place and wake him up."

Pidge looked at him like he was hell personified.

"Since when are you such a devil?"

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you later."

And so Lance left her and was just about to close the door, when-

"Have fun.. Lance."

Lance frowned his brows.

_Huh?_

A small woman appeared standing behind the kitchen's table, smiling.

It was like... she almost didn't force it?

"Goodbye."

_What was that, another trick of her?_

Automatically-moving, soon Lance arrived infront of Hunk's garden door.

Hunk was good-hearted and reliable friend of Lance's, with a goofy sense of humour and is quick to laugh at himself. His parents ran a bakery downtown and it was obvious Hunk had gotten his cooking talent of them. He always used to collect any kind of edible food and ingredients, to experiment them into his recipes. Hunk's special dish for Lance was his burritos of course, filled with rice straight from China and beans from an ancient culture in south America. 

-Knocks-

Not a sound was made, so Lance tried to knock again.

-Knocks-

An irritated voice came from the inside.

"Ugh, yes, coming, one second."

-footsteps-

"Who the hell wakes me up at 7 am?!"

Hunk smiled as the damaged old wooden door with a metallic doorknob revealed his beloved old friend.

"Lance!!"

Hunk streched open his arms and Lance gladly threw himself into the Cuban boy.

Once they seperated from each other, they glared at each other and..

-clap-

-clap-

-tongue click-

-fist bump-

-grasp each others hand-

-pinkie promise-

-moving up and down-

-taps each others left elbows-

-hugs each other-

-pulls away-

They both laughed at each other, two friends that had missed each other for a long time.

* * *

 

Of course they both agreed going to eat noodles at their favourite local chinese restaurant, that whenever they'd sneak out, their families would always find them there, arguing about which one is gonna pay the bill.

"Say, Hunk, what have you been up to?"

"Uhm, nothing much, actually. Since i changed schools i have made new friends, we spend most of our time together but really, it has been boring without you."

Lance cringed a little.

"Oh my goshhh, i can still remember how depressed i got when my dad told me the news."

Hunk gave his friend a friendly poke with his elbow, while holding two chopsticks, eating his delicious meal.

"Well, I'm here now!"

Lance scoffed.

"I guess you're right."

Silence took its turn, before Hunk broke through it.

"So.. why after all these years?"

Lance seemed to think about what he would answer.

"I don't know. I guess i needed some company right now. And like  _hell_ would I go to Keith. What am I, crazy?"

"Keith?"

"Oh, yeah. Miss Allura told me to help my classmate Keith, study over the summer break. In exchange, he would help me out with astrology. He looks like your typical emo boy with a black mullet but, lately.. He's... not that bad. He's cool, yeah. That. He's chill."

Hunk smirked at his friend while turning to take a sip from his water.

"Whatever you say, mr. 'I don't like anyone that way'."

Lance blushed

"Hey, it's not like that! We barely know each other."

"So? Get to know him. He might be more interesting than you think he is."

Blue didn't reply to that last one.

It was around 3 pm? When they were done eating and walking for _hours_  that they decided their legs couldn't hold anymore, and sat down on a bench.

And what a coincidence.

Everything, somehow, led to that street.

The same street they would always meet.

The two of them.

Red and Blue.

And, what a coincidence,

Red was there. He couldn't tell if he wore his scarf or not, because part of his body was hidden behind a chimney, but he was _definitely_ holding something. 

A...

Knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. As i said on wattpad, when this book is finished i might be doing some extras. I also have a victuuri fanfic in my mind for later. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7!!  
> Please do not be a silent reader :)  
> Comment your thoughts and opinions and support me 


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, that was  _definitely_  a knife.

One that differs from any knife Lance had seen before.

It had a purple-ish handle with a weird symbol on it.

Red looked.. troubled.

What could that knife even mean, that Keith looked at it with so much hatred?

"Hey Lance-"

Hunk stopped midways.

"Uh, what are you looking at?"

_Huh?_

_Oh._

"Nothing, just some.. murals"

_Murals?_

_What the fuck?_

Am I actually an idiot?

_Mom, dad, it's your fault, i ain't taking the blame._

"Uh-huh. Sure. What do you wanna do next?"

Lance can't just leave Hunk, that'd be rude. But Red is right there, god damn it.

* * *

 

_This blade was once painted with both of my parents blood._

_Yet, I feel nothing at all._

When Lotor was still alive, Keith atleast had a way to explain his feelings. Hatred. That's what he labelled his feelings as. But that was just a mask, wasn't it? Now what is he supposed to call this aching in his stomach? He just pretended he was angry at something. At someone. He lied to himself, maybe.. maybe so that the real naturally untrusting Keith didn't rise up?

And so, instead of accepting people into his life, Keith pushes them away before they reject him.

Keith stood up, ready to leave.

_I guess i have some walls up._

* * *

 

_Is he leaving?!_

_Like, right now??_

Lance took a deep breath, and smiled at his friend, who was by his side no matter what.

Hunk really had an aura around him that made him lovable. Hunk was like a baby. Yeah. A big, lovely baby loved food. 

"Alright, Hunkie. What about visiting your good old school?"

Hunk tightened the ribbon on his forehead and rolled up his sleeves dramatically, like he was in the middle of a fist fight and was getting ready to finish the hell out of his opponenent. 

* * *

 

"OH MY  _GOD_  WHY DID I SUGGEST DOING THIS?"

"shut up Lanc- wait, isn't it that building over there?!"

Hunk pointed at a big building made from bricks, thousands of little windows and a big yard with colourful swings, slides, chin-up bars, merry-go-rounds and a big sandbox.

They both ran to the school with whatever energy they had been left with.

Some sandcastles made from little children hadn't been destroyed yet, and it really moved Hunk and Lance.

"Wow.."

"Indeed.."

"I really missed this place, Hunk."

Hunk was getting all teary now.

"Me too."

They walked and examined every bit of their old school. When...

As they turned to go back to the yard and leave, a friendly figure appeared and scared them.

"Gah!!"

"WHaTHEACtuALFUCK-"

After a quick heart attack, Lance just realised what happened.

Infront of him, was standing the very same teacher that made him visit that mullet every week.

Miss Allura.

"Uh ehh hahhaha!! Lance- I uhm- How are youdoing? Good? Good!! Good, that's good. Whyareyouhere hahah.......hah......"

Allura decided the floor was very interesting to look at in a moment like this one, and rubbed her eyebrows and nose.

"Uhm hi, miss Allura. How are you doing?"

Allura now rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, Lance. How about you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Hunk was observing in the back, clearly confused.

Allura broke the awkward silence first, speaking up.

"And your friend is...?"

"Oh. That's Hunk. I suggested visiting his school, when we happened to meet you by chance."

Hunk waved awkwardly to the woman, and she smiled brightly.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Hunk."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Allura."

_He seems like a nice guy._

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"You  _do_  study with Keith, right?

_Of course I do-_

_Wait._

_When were we gonna meet again?_

"I-Of course I do Miss Allura!!!!"

Allura chuckled.

"Okay, okay, that was really enthusiastic. I'm glad."

"No uh I-"

"Anyways, I need to get going now. It was nice talking to both of you. Buh-Bye!!"

Lance turned to Hunk.

"Buh-bye?! Is this even the same teacher I think it is?!"

Hunk lifted his shoulders in response.

"I don't know man. She seemed super happy, though."

Lance scratched his chin trying to find an explanation to why the  _hell_ was miss Allura so happy. Plus, she was always telling his schoolmates not to curse, but right now,  _she_ was the one who sweared.

And now that he replayed the scene in his mind, Miss Allura was wearing something she didn't use to wear in class. Something gold, round and shiny.

_I wonder.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooOo you can clearly say i love cliffhangers lol. I posted this chapter on the 7th because its my internet best friend's birthday today and she loves this fic more than she loves me, lmao. Happy birthday, Amy :) Thank you for always supporting me, you're lovely.  
> Alsoo.. should i do a Q&A?? Would people even bother asking me things??  
> What do you think will happen to Allura? :o
> 
> Instagram; @poemsvia
> 
> Wattpad; @DanaeTOP


	9. Chapter 9

Keith walked inside the house clearly tired and well, of course Shiro would notice. Seriously, has he set up cameras wherever he goes or something?

But,

When he glanced over his smiling face, his mood lightened up.

He was wearing a a grey apron with stripes and the whole house smelt like cookie dough.

He was reaching for a big green bowl when he saw Keith staring at him.

"Keith!"

"Hey."

Shiro got closer to Keith and hugged the shorter boy.

"Shiro!! Now i will smell like whatever that is!!"

Shiro seemed to be extra cheerful today.

"Ooh do you wanna try some?"

"No I'm fine-"

Before Keith knew it, a spoonful of cookie dough was in his mouth.

_Bleh!_

_Wait_ -

_This... kinda tastes nice_.

Keith looked up to Shiro and started wiping his mouth and licking his fingers.

"It's good, isn't it?"

_Moooore_

"Yes!!"

Shiro turned his back and headed back to the kitchen. -which was more than a mess right now.-

"Go take a shower and change your clothes, expect visitors."

_Yeah, yeah... -wait, visitors??_

The boy froze in the middle of the living room, turning his head back.

"What visitors?"

The silence only made Keith have more agony and it felt like ages until Shiro answered back.

"... You'll see."

"Oh c'mon!! Tell meee"

Keith now ran up to the young male and started pulling his muscular arm, looking like a 5-year old in the super market who wants the new figure of Darth Vader.

_Keith looks energetic.. I'm really happy._

"I can'ttt now go change you smell like a rat!"

"Ugh  _fine_."

Keith decided not to go for a bath today, but for a quick shower. He tossed his clothes aside and let the warmth take over his body.

He could hear noises coming from the living room and if Shiro wasn't there Keith would have panicked and quickly grab something to defend himself in case someone broke into their house. But he continued enjoying the hot water all over him, because he knew Shiro was there and he knew Shiro was able to defend himself. 

After he was done, he put on his clean clothes and just before walking out the door, he remembered the towel that was on his head.

He layed it on his bed and walked towards where the noises -that were getting louder and louder- were coming from.

"Hello-"

_err_

_WHAT?_

_HOLD UP, WHAT IN QUIZNAK? [*]_

Shiro was like he just saw a ghost, he was searching for a facial expression oh Keith's face, but the only thing he could recognise was confusion, and that made him upset.

Next to Shiro, was sitting a young pretty lady, with white hair and brown beautiful skin. She had magnitizing blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress.

"T-This is Allura, a-and this is Keith."

"I know, Shiro. He's one of my students, remember?Oh, and, don't be so anxious, love."

..........

_LOVE?_

Allura held Shiros hand into hers and smiled at him, Shiro taking a big breath before speaking.

"Keith, I've been meaning to tell you, that me and Allura have been dating for a long time and, well, we decided to get engaged."

Keith would snap, i guess that's what all of you thought was gonna happen. Because, i mean, why didn't Keith know? Why was he that clueless?

Instead of being mad, Keith smiled at his beloved Shiro.

"I'm happy for you."

_He deserves this. He deserves to love someone who loves him back, someone who makes him happy. Hell- this will be strange but i'll work this out._

Allura signaled Keith to come in for a hug.

_Am I gonna hug my teacher???_

Red didn't freak out, though. He hugged the engaged couple back.

For a moment, Keith thought they perhaps could be a family.

Yes, this totally felt like a family.

* * *

 

Keith was wandering around, his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky where the moon was just starting to rise, and the first stars started to appear.

He remembered when he was still little, and he couldn't even pronounce his name right.

His dad and him had decided to visit the park in the neighbourhood, because mom wasn't home and he didn't need to go to bed early.

"Keith?"

His father called again and again, before noticing that the little boy next to him was staring at the late night sky, almost drooling because of how wide his jaw had dropped.

He felt affection for his son, and smiled while looking up too.

"Do you know what those sparkling dots are, Keith?"

"No, Keef doesn't know."

"These are called stars. They're planets, just like earth. Except, they're really, really far away. Each star forms an asterism, that has its own name."

The short boy was looking at his father like he was a master at this, asking himself how he knew all this.

He remembers coming home and his mother trying to sound strict, but  _who could stay mad when he's making that face,_ like she said. And even more memories were starting to come back to him.

When he was having a pillowfight with his dad and his mom,

When he was in the bed and heard his parents screaming for help.

That, when he realised he may had had walked more than he had first intented to.

Confused, and lost.

He heard footsteps behind him.

And that damn voice, that he so had missed.

"Keith?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update :(  
> My german exams are in like 2 weeks screeee im scared and we have soo many tests coming up so ill probably be updating a LITTLE slower. Ehh idk what else to write hahah. Comment your ideas and opinions :D (i kinda wanna see what you guys think is gonna happen next huhuhu) Also, question. When i finish with this fanfic, should i work on a victuuri fic or take a break for a while? PLEASE ANSWER IM DESPERATE sigh. See yaaa <3 Love you all!
> 
> Ig: @poemsvia  
> wattpad: DanaeTOP


	10. Chapter 10

"Keith?"

His feet couldn't quit touching the ground. They couldn't even move.  
It was like someone had pulled a prank on him by super glueing his shoes to the ground.

He felt his heart pounding faster and faster the closer Blue was walking towards him.

Someone placed his palm against Reds shoulder, and he jumped at the sudden contact.

It took him a second or two before he could understand that it was Lance's.

"Amigo?[*] You okay?"

Slowly, his head turned to the boy behind him and was followed by his whole body.

"Uhh yeah, I'm okay."

Blue let out a breath he hadn't realised was holding back, simply like Keith's words were a relief. Lance must have been the same confused as he was, because his face was totally giving that hint.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I-"

_Wait, what am I actually doing here?_

"Uh, I don't know."

_Nice work Keith, now he's gonna think you were stalking him._

Lance raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah. I mean, i was just walking and I guess I somehow got lost??It's not like i was following you because i'm a stalker, in fact i was just-"

Lance giggled.

_God, he giggled._ **_[Not now gay thoughts]_ **

**_"_** Okay, okay, i got it. I was just going back home. Do you wanna come in or something?"

Lance didn't know why or how he said. The words just crawled out his mouth.

"Me? Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure."

Blue was kind of surprised by his answer. He imagined he would kindly pass.

"Okay. Pase [*], then."

Lance opened a wooden door and made way for Keith to walk in.

His house didn't have anything special, or something that made Keith be interested in. It was a simple wooden house, just like Keiths. The same familiar smell and everything too.

After Blue had closed the door, he was about to talk to Red, when a short girl appeared.

"You're back?-"

_who is that?_

Lance was glad Pidge interrupted him. Not like he knew what he would say. In that case he would look like a total fool.

"Hey sis!"

He turned to Keith.

"Well, this is Keith. He's a classmate. The guy my teacher told me to study with?"

_He's probably like 4 years older than me, but, damn. Handsome._

_"_ Right, right. Okay. Guess i'll see ya around later, then."

And so she was gone, went back to her room.

Keith just stood there, trying to proccess what had happened in a split of seconds.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Soo.. uh, wanna head to my room, or?"

"After you."

* * *

 

Lance decided to sit on the porch of the big window.

Soon after, Keith joined him.

* * *

 

Somehow, Keith managed to tell Lance about what had previously happened.

It all made sense to Lance now.

"Oh my. Is that what that ring was about??"

Lance quietly mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

He put his arms behind, looking at the bright warm colours of the sky that were begging to scatter away.

"I might or might have not fallen upon Allura today. She seemed happy, way too happy. And i clearly saw she was wearing something shiny, round and golden."

Keith smiled.

"Yeah, that's what it is about."

"Wait, so, you aren't really mad or anything?"

"No! Of course not. Why would i be mad? At Shiro, i mean. He deserves someone. I'm happy for him."

Blue didn't reply.

He layed to his back and began to shape the shiny dots that were beggining to show themselves.

"You never told me."

Keith had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Tell you what?"

"Who Shiro is."

_I see. You really have forgotten.._

A quiet 'i have told you' escaped Keith's mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"On that day... i told you."

" _What_ day?"

_When you kissed me, you idiot._

Lance was curious. He knew this would bother him until he gets to know. He knew he was a curious person. Ever since he was a child, if someone told him something he wouldn't understand, he would think, and think, and think about it. He would ask questions. He'd demand answers, explanations.

Now wasn't one of those moments.

If his curiosity takes over, then Keith won't tell him anything at all.

"I'm an orphan-"

This one sided convo seemed really familiar to Keith. It has all been repeated before. Word by word, he knew what to say.

"Shiro is like a brother to me. He took care of me when no one would. That's why i can not complain about anything he does. That's why i'm not mad."

...

"What about your parents?"

_Shit. He's dangerous. Even if one word slips, then it'd be possible for him to find out about my 'Red'._

_I have to be careful._

"They.. were killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say?? Except Lance's vlog was kind of disappointing. I mean, i love Allura and all, but what happened to the "Lance has growned out of it and now only respects Allura??"   
> I really want Hunk's vlog to be emotional. That's all. Sayonara ✌  
> [*] amigo: friend (spanish)  
> Pase: come in (spanish)   
> Btw if its incorrect blame google translate, not me hahah


	11. Chapter 11

"They... were killed."

_Did i just hit a nerve?_

Lance looked over at Keith overwhelmed with different scenarios of how.. his parents had died.

"Keith- you dont have to talk about it."

"No, no. It's fine. It's about time i bury my crybaby self inside me and grow up."

He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He looked.. hurt.

Exactly like Red looked a while ago, when he has with Hunk.

"Okay."

He took a break, but soon after continued the conversation.

"So.. how were they killed?"

_An accident? Yeah, maybe it was an accident._

"The Galras."

Lance was shocked, he didn't expect that.

"It's.. complicated. My mom was something like a secret agent. She went undercover into the Galra's base and tried to shut them from the inside. She worked for the Alteans. It would have been a success, if it wasn't for dad. I remember clearly.. She had been gone for weeks, even months maybe. My dad was worried. He began to change, become colder.  _Work,_ he used to say. But one day, he was gone. One day i woke up, and found no one. "

Keith started sinking his nails deep into his palms skin, leaving scars behind.

And eventually, he gave up.

He was a sobbing mess.

He was constantly trying to wipe off his tears like nothing of this ever happened, but they kept coming back.

"Keith?"

Red didn't say anything, allowing Lance to speak up.

"Can i hug you?"

Lance's words were a relief for Keith.

Instead of waiting for Lance to make the move, Keith threw himself into Lance's arms, gripping on his jacket and letting the tears fall.

A minute or two passed, until Lance decided to try doing something.

He gripped his mouth into his hands and looked right into his eyes. Maybe those eyes were what made him feel the urge to do this. Or maybe it was the hair. A mullet he could swear he had seen before. Somewhere. He totally had seen it, yet he couldn't remember where.

Looking down to his mouth, he closed the gap. Keith was almost choking because of all the tears. But he didn't want Lance to pull away. No, not when that's exactly what he has been dreaming for the past weeks.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed back, gripping Blues jacket tighter and tighter.

Keith didn't have any particular taste. The only thing Lance could taste was bits of salt from Keiths previous breakdown, and warmth. He was warm, so warm. His skin on him was flustered,

A characteristic Blue figured he would later fall in love with.

They soon had to seperate in search of air and they both craved for each other the moment their mouths weren't touching.

For Lance, it was enough just watching Keith's face get flustered and red. He tried blocking his view with his hand, but Lance reached for it and held it in his own.

_Cute._

It was for sure Keith hadn't done this before. Kissing, touching. Lance had gone with a few girls before like the kind of flirt he is, but not with a boy.  
Keith was his first one.

Red's words brought Lance back to reality because, god was it obvious he was wandering all over him with his eyes.

"Could you stop?! What are you even looking at?"

Lance smirked.

"You."

Keith froze looking down on the hand that was surrounded by Lance's dark skin.

"You're beautiful."

After a moment that Keith had gotten his senses back, he decided to go for it. He grabbed Lance's neck from behind never once leaving his hand and made their lips as one.

After a second, he parted them, because he knew he had to leave. If he stayed any longer, god knows what he'd do.  **[Kinky ;)** **]**

And so, he ran all the way back to the front door and ran like his life was in danger and to save himself, he had to run. As he was running, a smile appeared on his face and he touched his lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really happy!Even though i had an injury on my legs, I finally joined the writing group in my school and the teacher said im really talented :) aaaand she said i can show her my drawings and she'll put them in a magazine that students can put any kind of their art! One last thing, happy birthday Yuuri! Thank you for always inspiring me.  
> Ig; @poemsvia
> 
> wattpad; DanaeTOP


	12. Chapter 12

The next night a job would be done.  
Nothing big, just a house. A small one.

"Okay. On my signal."

Blue knew his movements like a robot. First, Red would do the signal and then he would do his magic.

* * *

 

They had agreed on Lance looking at the north side of the kitchen and the living room, and Red the east side.They acted quickly, each of their movements prepared and done before. They were a pro at this. They knew just how the way to get in so the alarm wouldn't go off, just where and for what to look at.

It was clear this wasn't a house with a lot of people in it. One person, maybe two. Only the necsessary were placed. A couch, a table, drawers, windows, an old closet, and a bed. Lance couldn't imagine himself living in here. He'd go mad. Whoever was living there is either single and lonely as hell, or lost something. Someone. Someone important.

His thoughts were cut midway by a loud glass noise. He panicked, got out of the kitchen and run up to Red, his hands covered in blood and pieces of glass shattered on the floor. A picture was hiding under the drops of blood and the broken glasses. Red was white like he had just seen a ghost. He had seen that expression, that colourless face of his before. Quickly, he ran and held his palm in his hands, checking the deep cuts from the glass.

Stupid

"What the fuck? What happened? Are you okay??"

Stupid

"Red!Look at me god damn it!"

Stupid

"We don't have enough time for this bullshit please! Talk to me! What's the meaning of this?!"

You're stupid

"RED?!"

You're st-

And suddenly, he saw it. He saw the picture. While grabbing the shorter boys shoulder tight, his eyes were locked in the picture but his mind was away.

It was desperately searching for an answer, even though it knew the truth.

It's him

Slowly he picked the photograph up, bloody glasses falling off the paper.

It's him

A little boy with black hair over his shoulders with a smile so wide, that it seemed like his cheeks were about to be cut open. On his left was tall woman with long black hair in a bun and on his right was a man with a shaved left eyebrow, the same purple eyes as the little kid. The boys resemblance of the two people standing next to him was incredible.

It's him

"Keith...?"

Suddenly, a loud thud was made from the door and they both ran to check it out. 

A woman was standing there.

The same woman that was hugging Red in the picture.

Blue planned to quickly glance on Red, but when he saw how traumatized and shocked his face looked, he couldn't ignore it.

The woman looked over at the brown boy and then at the whit-

"Mom?"

the womans eyes widened as she slowly realised who was standing right infront of her.

"Keith..?"

Lance got angry.

He didn't know for what reason, but he just got angry. So he grabbed Keith with whatever strength had been left in him and jumped out of the window, glasses cutting through his thin skin. 

They would have probably been walking for 20 minutes, before Lance started getting suspicious of Keith, because knowing him, he would have stopped Lance from dragging him out of there on the first second.

Keith couldn't move. He couldn't blink his eyes, he couldn't think clearly. All he could do was look at the houses passing, desperately searching for the one his mom was in.

* * *

 

A quiet yet determined voice broke the silence between them.

"why?"

...

"why what?"

...

"why did you drag me out of there?"

...

...

"She was dangerous, Red."

...

...

Keith stopped walking.

...

"No. She's my mother."

...

"Red I-"

"Cut the bullshit. I know you know im Keith and you know I know you're Lance. So please, stop it. For once in our lifetime, lets be honest with each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh im so sick but thank god my exams went good :) sorry for not uploading enough, many things keep me busy this year. Anyways, heres chapter 12. Have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

When they had left Keith's mothers house behind enough, they hid behind a big building, probably owned by someone extremely rich.

Lance felt like his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore so he pushed his back on the wall, landing on the floor.

A moment that seemed like an eternity passed when Keith looked over at the direction Blue was at.

"Hey.."

Keith thought about what to say

"Im sorry about what i said earlier. I was just in shock and.. i guess i took my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that, im sorry."

Silence.

Silence.

 _Please, say something._  
 _Anything_.

"Look I-"

"It's okay."

_Huh?_

"I don't know why i did that. I just looked at you and you looked so hurt I- I went nuts. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted you out of there. I'm not sure why i got mad. You drive me crazy you know? I've known you for years, both as Red and as Keith, yet you're full of surprises. And what the fuck is wrong with me? Why does my heart race whenever i see you? Why do i feel like my legs are broken when you talk to me, why do i get nervous when you're about to touch me? I think i had it all cleared out. I liked Red. Cool. Maybe i'd even tell him someday. But then I come across that picture on the floor and now I feel like I'm about to vomit. Tell me, what do I do now? Do i love you and expect you to love me in return? Or do i give up, huh? I'm confused! I don't know what to do! My head is one big mess right now and I can't do anything about it! And you know what's worse? I have a crush on the guy i used to hate a month ago!!"

The whole time it was like time had frozen, because Keith couldn't move or speak. He could only listen. Listen to the boys tortures. He was frightened yet relieved to hear Lance's true feelings.

He wasn't sure if he was happy to know that Lance liked him back. Was it dangerous? Would he get hurt? Is he worth breaking down his walls for?

But all that doesn't really matter, does it?

It doesn't't really matter when he is standing right next to you and you can practically hear his heartbeat getting faster and louder. It doesn't matter when you look at his eyes and they look like the colour of the sky before a windstorm. It doesn't't matter if you'll get hurt.

Because you love that person and getting hurt by them would be a privilege. Because all you know in that moment is that you love them and you want to spend an eternity with them. All that matters is that he's here with you, and nothing could keep you apart.

Lance realised what he had just said. Ashamed, he tried to cover his words with his hands on his mouth, but it seemed like his words could slip out.

"Keith, shit I didn't- what you just hear is-"

Keith got on his knees.

"It doesn't mean anything I can explain-"

Slowly, he grabbed Lance's jawline.

Lance, looking either at Reds lips or his so majestic eyes whispered.

"I... can... explain..."

Keith closed the space between them and hid his hand behind his curly soft hair.

Lance's soft lips parted and allowed Keith to explore his mouth with his tongue, swirling inside him.

Saliva mixed and exchanged, Keith flinched when they had to part to catch their breaths, but soon they both tasted each others lips again.

Blue bit Reds bottom lip, only making him lust for him more and more.

For their bad luck, the owner of the house opened the creaky door, so they both had to leave each others lips. Keith held Blue's head in his fingers, slowly tracing over the lips he just kissed with his finger.

Lance was simply taken by Keith, not being able to keep his eyes off of him.

When Red got up, Lance mentally begged him to stay, but he knew he couldn't say that out loud.

Or could he?

"K-Keith! Please don't go!"

Slowly, the pale boy got down and gently kissed Blue's forehead.

"I'll see you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont really have anything to say? Haveva great day!! ❣


	14. Chapter 14

_Heat_.

_I feel heat burning my insides, warmth beggining from my face and reaching out to the tips of my fingers, the coldness of my feet._

Keith retouches his lips, only hoping that he could taste Lance's on his again.

I couldn't see where i was going and soon a wide shoulder went in my way.

"You okay kidd- wait... Keith?"

_ive heard this voice before._

"Thace!"

Turns out, his almost-murderous hugs haven't changed at all.

"I-I'm suffocating, T-Thace"

"Im sorryyy but i mean, look at you! You've grown so much. Come come let's go over to mine. We have a lot to talk about!"

And somehow, Red ended up sitting around a wooden table, a cup of warm tea beside him and a handful of cookies.

"So! How have you been? Did you get into any fight again? How's Shiro? Have you got any special one?"

 _He sure is curious_.

"I've been fine.. i guess? Shiro is doing good as well , he's getting married."

"Hmm I see! Im happy for him then!"

Red attempted to drink some tea, but it was so hot he felt like his tongue just got a sunburn.

_Caramel tea?_

"But... you didn't answer my question. How about you? Anyone special?"

_Kill me_

"I think, yes? I don't know yet. But i don't think we can make it work. They're just too innocent and special and I'm... well, me. I'm probably just paranoid but all i've been thinking about is... what if i hurt him? Or put him in danger again?"

"Keith"

Keith looked at Thace's way.

Hm?

"You know... sometimes you can't escape danger or heartbreak. But love means working things out, listening to what one has to say, and if it's for the right person, going through danger is sometimes worth it. Go talk to Lance."

Keith thought about all this.

Probably a little longer than he should've.

"Thank you, Thace"

A smile in respond

* * *

  
As the door was ready to close, Keith just realised,

He had never mentioned Lance.

"Thace?"

"Yes?"

"... How did you know it was him?"

"Oh right, i forgot to tell you. You're everywhere on TV. Plus, i could recognise your fighting skills anywhere. I taught you them. Oh and.. the sparkle in your eyes is quite obvious."

And with that, the door closed shortly after, leaving Keith jaw-dropped.

"Did he just- what does he mean when he says that I'm everywhere on TV?"

Looks coming from everywhere

Glares

Stares

He felt completely naked in front of everyone. An open book. Everyone kept stripping Keith with their looks, looking right through him. His deepest secrets got read, his desires were risen to the top. **[Does that even make sense lmao]**

And so he got home.

So did Lance.

"Hey Pidge, I'm home."

A weird "mhm" noise came from Pidge's room and Lance assumed it was because she was probably stuck in front of her computer, doing the usual internet-freak-things.

And he was right.

He stood next to her, messing her hair up a little.

"Hey."

"Hey Lance."

"What are you doing over there techno freak?"

"Nothing, actually. Just deleting stuff because my storage is almost full."

"I see."

Lance was ready to leave Pidge's room, when..

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah, Pidge?"

"Have you noticed anything strange on mom lately?"

"Yeah. She seems.. kinder? I never believed i'd say this but... i think i miss her old self."

"She got over the anger stage. I think she misses us as well."

"Okay... come with me."

And so they arrived at the kitchen, while their mother was trying to cook something like... Pidge's best guess is pasta. Well, bad and burnt pasta, but still pasta.

"Hey mom."

"Lance! Pidge! H-Hi! Uhm.. how are you! Are you hungry? Uh i made some pasta.. would you like me to serve you some?"

Pidge scoffed and Lance started giggling.

"No no mom.. i don't think a stomach ache meets my desires right now."

"Oh... uhm... okay.."

"But.. do you want to order some pizza? I'd sure eat one right now."

"Pizza? Yes!! Of course! Pidge, do you want some too?"

"Sure."

"Let me just go grab my bag and-"

"It's fine, mom. I got paid yesterday."

Lance attempted to grab his wallet, but it just wasn't there. He tried his other pocket, but still, nothing.

_Shit_

_Where the hell is my wallet_

Great. Im broke. Again. **[Ok same Lance]**

Pidge quickly spoke, making the situation (totally) easier

"You're useless. Here, i have some money on me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else have a place where you write? Like, i always write fanfiction in the bus to school. Thats why i dont upload often, because people keep glancing over and i feel way to embarassed so i quit it. But when i wanna write poems and things, it always happens on the weekends at like..3 am. Anyways, have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

Have a great night!"

 _Honestly, i hate pizza_.

"Thanks, you too."

_I just hope that with the passing of years they will stop putting fake cheese on top._

And after approximately an hour or so, they had all finished eating. It wasn't long before their mother broke the silence, though.

"I'm sorry."

They both turned to face her.

"About what thing exactly?"

Pidge knew this was going to turn into a sobbing apology mess.

"How about.. everything? I'm sorry for beating you, swearing at you and acting so cruel. I'm sorry for not being the mother you two deserve and I'm sorry for not supporting you and treating you the way you actually need to be treated. I'm sorry i changed into such a cold and unknown woman to you.  
Y-Your dads death hurt and scarred me so much, that i thought scarring and hurting my children would bring him back..I'm so sorry for not going to the park with you anymore and I'm sorry i don't walk with Pidge to school anymore. I'm sorry for not making you your favourite strawberry pie anymore or chasing you around the house. I changed into someone not only I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

And even though Pidge knew, even though Pidge was ready to see her mother cry and beg for forgiveness, she never weighted the chances of her crying as their memories came flowing back.

Tears were forming in Lance' eyes too, travelling all the way to his cheeks and eventually falling to the floor.

In a blink of an eye, he brought them in for a hug. They stayed like this for a while.

"We forgive you, mom.. we forgive you."

It felt good. Hugging like a family, letting each others shoulder be a towel for their tears.

They knew they had to let go anytime now, but they cherished every second passing like it was their last.

______________________________________

Keith's mind continued to race. If Thace has noticed, has anyone else too?

_Im scared_

_Scared of what might happen_

And of course, where does Keith go when he is scared?

No no, not his house.

A place where he could feel his warmth even if he was alone.

The street where red and blue met every night.

He stayed there for a long, long time.

Lots of people passed, none reacting to seeing him.

None except two.

A short light browned hair girl and

_Him_

"H-hey Pidge, wait here for a second."

"No way am I leaving you. This street is creeping me out man!"

The closer they went to Red, they faster Blues heart beat.

"And let's not even mention him over there."

Pidge pointed in the boys direction.

And seconds later, they were standing next to red.

Slowly, the boy raised his face shocked by the sudden visitors.

"Keith?"

"H-hey."

What next happened was not ever expected. Thace sure had warned him, but he himself wasn't ready.

He wouldn't have gone there if he had known blue's sister would recognise him.

"Wh- ohhh i know you! Aren't you the one known as Red? You totally are! You are everywhere on TV. Big fan, mister. I've been wanting to find out the physics behind your movements. How do you even move like that?"

_Is that a good thing or- ?_

Lance kept looking either at his sisters excited face or Keith's shocked one.

If she found out about him... should i be worried?

And soon Lance's worries came in reality.

"Wait a minute.. [WHO ARE YOU? Ohgod im sorry i should stop referring to vines] if you are Red, then who's Blue?"

Lance was desperately searching for help in Keith's eyes, but his eyes locked on him when he realised, that, so did he.

And with one glance, Pidge was smart enough to understand what was going on.

"Woah.. Lance is Blue?"

Suddenly, someone appeared in the background and interrupted their whole interrogation-game.

Honestly, Keith was revealed.

That was, until he saw who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U g h my body is killing me these dayssss ive been stretching everyday and the bruises and cuts on my feet dont help at all with the pain oofffff anyways i almost lost this chapter and wrote it from the beggining but then i found out so its all g00d byEEE HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT
> 
> Follow my insta fan account!   
> @poemsvia
> 
> Wattpad:  
> @DanaeTOP


	16. Chapter 16

Traces of light kept revealing each persons face.

Soon, a group of people were gathered.

Not any people, though.

The Galras. Again.

And this time, Zarkon was on the lead.

Keith quickly got his self up, so he could leave no opening for his opponent

_1..._

_5..._

_12..._

_This is no good._

_They're 20,_

_We're only 3_

_This is not gonna end good._

"So we meet, Red."

Red touched his hip and took his knife into his hand.

Zarkon smirked.

"Get them"

Keith couldn't go straight in and fight.

He needed to stay with blue and his sister and protect them.

And so he fought whoever he could, making sure for them to hit the floor and never get up again.

Few blades got him, though nothing serious.

With each second, the galras seemed to be taking control of his body.

And suddenly, the most unexpected one appeared.

Keith's mom.

She wasn't armed, but her bare fists were almost deadly for anyone who got in her way.

For a moment, Keith let himself lower his guard. That moment was enough for someone to take advantage of and slip in. A tall man swinged his knife at him, stopping just before him. In front of him was standing a short girl. Pidge hit the back of his knee, making him fall on the ground. When he tried to get back up, Keith's mom quickly put him down again with her foot.

Soon, everyone was defeated.

Corpses were lying on the ground, a bunch of grunts making Pidge miss silence.

"Is everyone okay?"

It was Keith's mother.

"We're fine."

But Keith was of course lying.

A sharp pain was torturing his stomach. Seems like someone hurt him, but he was too busy fighting that he didn't notice.

Pidge was quick to see, as always.

"You're bleeding."

"What? No I'm not, it's just a scratch, I'm f-"

"I'm sorry"

Those were the words Keith managed to hear right before falling unconscious to the ground.

* * *

 

He found himself in a room he had somehow been in before, though he wasn't exactly sure whose it is.  
An itching pain was stinging his sides and a figure was sitting right in front of him. The blood had already dried on the sheets of an old bed Keith was laying on.

He tried to get up, but the unbearable pain stopped him.

"Don't get up. You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

Krolia was holding a needle and desperately trying to stop the bleeding with towels.

"This is gonna sting a bit"

The itching liquid got poured over him and he felt his wound burning.

As she was preparing everything, the injured boy could not help but notice her.

Notice where her eyes start and end, they way her eyelashes curled and how her lips turned into a frown. Her hair were almost identical to Keith's. Well, she did not exactly have a mullet, but her hair ended in some kind of ponytail resting on her back.

Keith finally decided to turn his thought into words.

"So... that picture in that drawer.."

A glance turned into a stare towards the drawers next to the door.

"Is it.. real? Am i that boy in the picture? Why do you have that?"

"You're a smart kid, Keith. Have you not figured out yet?"

The needle was prepared. The wound was cleaned.

He needed stitches.

"I'm your mother"

And the moment those words were said, the needle pierced the skin bit by bit.

And even though it hurt, the wound closed. And who knows? Maybe it will heal someday too.

Keith wanted to hug his mom and never let go but he knew he couldn't do that. The bleeding had stopped.

Krolia slowly leaned in and softly grabbed the boys head, kissing him on top of it.

"I left you once, Keith. I'm never leaving you again."

The boys head buried deep in the woman's chest and silent sobs were echoing in the room.

That is, until Keith remembered something.

 

 

"Where is Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SORRY I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS CAN YOU SAY??¿ can we talk about how amazing season 5 was ?? And i feel like season 6 will only be better. 
> 
> Oh! Something important: 
> 
> Okay so I've been looking for someone who would like to draw a scene out of this fic?? You can dm me for more info on instagram (@ poemsvia) 
> 
> That's it! Hope you have an amazing day 


	17. Chapter 17

The morning sun was spreading its light in every hidden corner of the room, nothing left untouched. Impossible to hide. Every secret was written on a book and the books pages were wide open.

"Where is Lance?"

Would she lose the trust of her son again? Forgiveness, or hatred?

Love, or regret?

The query repeated in her mind, dark thoughts being born.

"Lance was... taken."

Keith faced her eye to eye, wanting to catch every facial expression of her

"Zarkon took him away."

...

_I'm just dreaming_

_For once, i caught up with him and now it's like he doubled his speed._

"Where is he?"

"I don't know for sure.. but there might be a place he is in."

He had promised to treasure him,yet here he is, laying hopeless on a bed. And Lance is out there.

"Let's go."

One thing that Keith has definitely taken from his mother, is his determination.  Krolia couldn't stop him, she knew he wouldn't stop until he cradled him in his arms.

* * *

 

Piercing pains ached all over Keith's torso, making him want to scream. But right now, he was gonna save Lance. He was gonna save him no matter what.

But something felt strange.

How does she know where he might be?

After a lot of continuous silence, they arrived.

"We're here."

Keith didn't waste any time and quickly opened the heavy gates of the building. While lurking through the building, sudden footsteps were heard. Quietly, he grabbed Krolia and pulled her out of the way hiding behind crates of weapons.

Krolia was now on the lead. They quickly yet methodically explored the building. No spare roads were met, Krolia knew every corner of that building. Doubt was starting to torture Keith, questioning himself if he really should trust her.

And while Keith was busy trying to sort his thoughts out, Krolia led them  to where Lance was taken.

"Keith?"

Red met his mother's eyes with determination glittering in them.

"It's time."

 

  
**!**   
**!**   
**!**   
**!**   
**Please read next chapter. Important.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!

Hey guys!   
I'm just gonna go straight to the topic..

 

 

 

I'm stopping this fic.

  
The main reason is that i dont think writing in a not mother-language makes my writing any better. When i first started this, i was too caught up in writing a good story plot with much klance that i didnt even realize that no progress would be made. Another reason is that i absolutely dont feel like writing anymore. I havent written anything in over a month, its like my brain has stopped. I dont enjoy writing this fanfic anymore. It feels more like an obligation than an enjoyment now and i barely have time to write anymore.

I may continue this someday when im bored, but right now,i need break. Im pretty sure you all had seen this coming, but still, i owe an apology.

Im sorry. Even if not many people read my fanfiction, those few people deserve an apology and an explanation. So again, im really sorry. I will probably start working on something new once i get back on track with my writing, but until then... see you! Im really sorry again, guys :(

 


End file.
